Trust in Me
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Reverse Mabfifica. When Pacifica is unable to go to sleep, Mabel offers to help her by singing the object of her obsession to sleep.


A/N: I don't Gravity Falls or the song mentioned

No matter how hard she tried, Pacifica couldn't get sleep. Earlier in the night, she made the fatal mistake of watching a marathon of stop-motion monster movies after her Grunkle Bud dared her that she couldn't even get through one movie without her phobia of the clay-mation getting the best of her. Rather than be called a coward, Pacifica proclaimed she could watch the entire marathon without some much as a whimper. Though she manage to power through film after film, the blonde haired girl was left unable to sleep out of fear of one of those stop-motion monstrosities coming out of the closest to kill her in her sleep. That may sound like a completely ridiculous thing to be afraid of happening, but here in Gravity Falls, anything was possible.

Suddenly, Pacifica heard a small tap on her bedroom window, making the poor girl nearly jump out of her bed in fright. However, when she saw what—or rather, who—was tapping on the glass, she felt a mixture on relief and unease. Floating just outside the window was Mabel Gleeful, one of the two Gleeful siblings who practically ran the town with an iron fist. Like her twin sibling Mason, Mabel was a gifted telepath and telekinetic and also like her sibling, she was ruthless and didn't care on who she had to take down in order to get what she wanted.

However, Mabel and Pacifica had very different and very complex relationship from everyone else in town. Mabel took an interest in the cheerful young blonde and more then often stalked the girl around time. Pacifica was confused as to why the psychic girl liked her, and unfortunately for her, Mabel never gave her an explanation for her actions. She would only tell Pacifica that she had nothing to fear from her and if she wanted to keep that why, she wouldn't ask questions.

The blonde opened the window in order to tell her stalker to leave, before could she could say anything to get her to go away, Mabel invited herself into the Pines Twins room.

"Are you crazy?" Pacifica scolded in a harsh whisper as she pointed to her sleeping brother "Gideon's right there!"

"Relax darling, I've put everyone into a sleep" Mabel assured in a causal tone of tone "don't worry, they'll wake up when I leave"

"Why are you even here?" the normally cheerful young girl demanded

"You should know, you called me here" the Gleeful girl replied "your fear is so loud that I could hear it pounding in my mind"

The vastness of Mabel's telepathic ability's never ceased to amaze Pacifica. The Gleeful twins could read minds, move massive objects with a thought and could alter one's perception of reality on a whim. The young pines girl once witnessed Mabel make a pair of boys rip their faces off for making catcalls to the objection of her affection—or better put, obsession.

"I…I watched a stop-motion movie marathon" she sheepishly admitted "I'm terrified of those things"

"Of all the things to be afraid of" Mabel scoffed as she rolled her eyes

"Well, it's not like you get nightmares to" Pacifica argued

"I don't get nightmares my dear, I give them" her stalker answered as her eyes flash blue before speaking again "So I assume you need help to get to sleep then?"

"Yes" the other answered "are you going to make me go to sleep like you did Gideon and Grunkle Bud?"

"No, I have something better in mind" Mabel said before pointing to the bed "now lie down"

At first Pacifica was hesitant to get into bed, fearing whatever the Gleeful girl had in store for her. But she knew how Mabel would get if she tried to disobey her, so against her better judgment, she slowly got back into her bed. Once she was under the covers, Mabel sat down next to her and began to do something that Pacifica thought she could never do: sing.

 _ **Trust in me, just in me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shut your eyes, trust in me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You can sleep safe and sound**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knowing I am around**_

Pacifica was instantly struck with a sense of drowsiness as the psychic sang to her. Mabel's words were like smooth velvet that was caressing her skin. Mabel's song made Pacifica feel the sweetest sense of peace that she had ever felt before. She never thought that someone who telepathically made a group of teens kill each other with pencils would have such a soft and seductive voice.

 _ **Slip into silent slumber**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sail on a silver mist**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Slowly and surely your senses**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Will cease to resist**_

As Mabel continued to sing to her, Pacifica felt her whole body go limp, as if her insides were melting from just hearing the song. She wanted to move, but her body refused to follow any commands that her mind gave out. She could feel a sense of danger well up inside her, but at the same time she could do nothing or want to anything to stop Mabel from singing. Pacifica tried to keep her eyes open, but the need to sleep was slowly over taking her.

 _ **Just relax, be at rest**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a bird in a nest**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Trust in me, just in me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shut your eyes and trust in me**_

Mabel then climbed unto the bed and began to straddle the blonde as she climbed on top of her, smiling like a cat that had just caught a helpless mouse in its paws. She began to trace a finger along her victim's arm until it reached one of the straps to Pacifica's nightgown. She then began to slowly tug it off before her other hand did the same for the other strap. Mabel then ran her finger through the Pines girl hair, toying with her prey and instilling a new fear into. Pacifica knew what she was doing, but was unable to stop the Gleeful girl from having her way with her.

 _ **Trust in me, just in me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shut your eyes and trust in me**_

"Please Mabel…" she begged softly as a tear ran down her eye "I…I don't want this…"

"Oh, but _I_ do" Mabel informed with a grin "Now close your eyes…and trust in me"

Try as she might to fight it, Pacifica's eyes slowly blurred as they began to close. As they did, they last thing she saw was Mabel leaning down to to press her lips against her own.


End file.
